


Birds on Skins

by SexualPreferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Tattoo, Implied Future Underage Relationship, M/M, Memorials, Rememberance, Tattoos, Underage Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Werewolf Ink: Tattoos and Piercings" Laura thought it would be funny. It wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds on Skins

**Author's Note:**

> Promted on tumblr by the ever amazing Heathyr and written in her ask box because apparently I do best writing there?
> 
> I'm still figuring out AO3.
> 
> http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/28215012712

Derek looked up when the door ‘dinged’ signaling the arrival of a new customer, half expecting to see his sister or one of their employees since they’d only just started business in this little town. ‘Werewolf Ink: Tattoos & Piercings’; Laura thought it would be funny. It wasn’t. Setting his equipment down he headed to the front to see a boy several years younger than himself looking nervously around his shop. Obviously his time in a place like this. “Hi. Can I help up you?” Derek says.

The boy jumps, startled, whipping around to face Derek. “Uh. Yeah. I’m looking to get a tattoo, um, my first actually.” The kid is talking so quickly Derek is having a hard time keeping up. “And I was thinking I could get it where my dad can’t see it for right now and, uh, some place that doesn’t hurt SUPER bad and-” The artist raises his hand to silence him, shaking his head Derek says. “If you’re a minor I’m going to need parental consent to give you a tattoo, kid” The other deflates a bit.

“Oh.” The stand in silence for a long while, the kid looks increasingly uncomfortable under Derek’s gaze, as well as disappointed. Derek sighs, feeling defeated. He heads back to the work area, gesturing for the kid to follow him. It wouldn’t be the first time he gave a minor an illegal tattoo. The ones he did now work for him anyway. “What design are you looking for?” he asks, waving at the wall of ready designs. The kid doesn’t glance at the wall, searching his pockets for something.

With a shout the kid pulls an old piece of paper out of his back pocket, handing it to Derek. The artist takes it, opening it up. Its an older pencil sketch of a mocking bird, looking life like and drawn with care. “I want that. My mom drew it.” The kid looks off to the side, his cheeks flushed. “I’m Stiles by the way.” Stiles? Really? Derek snorts but gestures for the kid to lay down. “Upper back or shoulder blade?” Stiles looks nervous again, flustered. Jesus, Derek hates these types.

“U-Upper back? I guess? How bad does it hurt there?” Derek shrugs, getting stuff around and ready. “I have one there. Depends on your threshold for pain.” He takes the drawing and outlines it with a marker, before taking it over to a computer to make the stincil. Stiles watched, him as he did so. Derek rolled his eyes. “Decide where you want it. Now.” Stiles flailed taking off his hoodie and shirts. Plaid. Jesus. “Upper back is fine.” But Stiles didn’t look fine. “ _Calm down._ ” Derek snaps.

“If you don’t calm down I’m not doing this.” Stiles bites his lips and nods, laying himself on the table. Derek puts on gloves cleans the kids upper back and waits for it to dry. Once its dried, Derek lays the stincil on Stiles’ back and peels it off slowly the base lines dark against his pale skin. Its very nice skin, Derek notes. Hes going to enjoy painting it if the kid would calm the fuck down. “Take deep breaths and try not to move. Would it help if I talk to you through it?” Stiles nods.

Derek starts up the gun, the buzz familiar and comfortable, he puts a black cartrige in the butt of the gun. “I’m Derek. My sister and I just moved back here.” He starts his work, placing the needle over the first line and working it at the proper pace. Stiles breathing is even, but he lets out a small whine. “Relax, you’ll get used to it.” he keeps talking and Stiles makes soft pained noises as he works. Soon the tattoo is done. Its not very large, not as large as his, but its detailed.

He cleans it up again, before speaking. “All done.” He lets Stiles, move slowly up and grabs the hand mirror. He shows Stiles his back with the full body and hand mirror combined before moving to take a picture of his new work. Hes proud of this one. Its his best work. He may not know the meaning but he knows it has one. “Thank you, Derek. It looks great. Thank you so so much, dude.” Stiles says admiring it before Derek places his bandages over it and handing over instructions.

His phone number may or may not be hidden along with them. Stiles smiles brightly at him, taking the kit and care instructions in hand. “How much do I owe you?” Derek thinks it over, as he sanitizes his tools. “I’d say about one-fifty.” They head back out front, and Stiles makes a face as he hands over the bills. He’d obviously been saving for this. “Why’d you want that design?” The artist asks. Stiles’ smile falls a bit, its sad. “For my mom. She passed away a few years ago.” That Derek got.

“I’ll see you around, Stiles.” Stiles smile was bright again. “Sure thing, dude.” 

(End)


End file.
